


Silent Treatment

by Neonixin



Series: It'll all be good. [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwights gets left for dead, Jake likes the Wraith, M/M, Michael gets to smooch, Philip likes the saboteur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: When Dwight gets left behind by Nea, he was sure he was going to be Moried.





	1. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for this so here it is! :D. I'm not familiar with writing Michael fanfictions so.....yeah. hope you people like it anyway. Also this is really short.

Dwight nervously worked on the gen, worry increasing as he heard no signs of the killer. He knew it had to be Michael, who else could it be? He would have heard the Wraiths bell by now or seen one of those pig boxes if it had been her. So he settled for Michael. Quickly checking his surroundings for the white mask, Dwight resumed his work on the gen. It wasn’t long until he heard the distant screams as Michael hit his tear three. Dwight's eyes reflexively looked towards the area where he heard screams. David had gone down, Dwight left the gen half done running towards the hook David was dropped onto. He hid in the bushes for a solid minute before daring to run up to David who still was hanging on a hook. He pulled him off before looking around again. Hoping to see any sign of where Michael was, looking back he saw that David had already booked it.  
Turning around Dwight's heart jumped in his throat when the sound of all gens being completed echoed throughout the map. Dwight's bond with his teammates told him that two already had left.

“Must’ve found a key” Dwight whispered seeing the doors barely touched. He ran to the doors pulling down on the handle with force, “Come on, come on” Dwight thought hoping the door would open before the killer got to him. When the doors finally did open Dwight's smile only lasted for a couple second until he heard a scream echo through the map once more. Slowly turning around he frowned when he noticed someone was on the hook again. Dwight hesitated a couple seconds before crouching his way towards the hooked person, turning the corner he noticed it was Nea, fighting the Entity. Scanning the horizon he saw no sign of Michael, pulling her off the hook they both bolted towards the door. The sudden and heavy footsteps behind them let them know that Michael was hot on their trail. Nea past a pallet slamming it down in front of Dwight hitting his face in the process.

“Sorry Dwight but I ain’t going on the hook again” was all that Nea said as she ran out the doors. Dwight looked in horror through a broken pair of glasses as she left him for dead. He turned to find Michael right behind him, letting out a scream Dwight ducked under Michaels hand, which had intended to grab him. Bolting away from the door Dwight blindly ran in a random direction. When Dwight did try to loop back to the houses Michael blocked his path causing Dwight to dash in the opposite way nearly tripping along the way. After scrambling around for a near twenty minutes Dwight found himself trapped in a corner without escape.

Dwight panicky scanned his surroundings before his eyes settled on Michael. He dropped down to the ground wrapping his hands around his head as he lost any hope or confidence he had. Dwight sobbed harder when he realized he couldn’t escape Michael.

Michael had stood silently while he watched the young survivor cry in the corner of the map, eventually walking up to the young man until he was standing before him, reaching down Michael managed to get a hold of Dwight's collar lifting the ‘Leader’ to his feet. Dwight struggled against Michaels grip until he was pressed against the cold stone behind him. Dwight's breathing grew more panicked as he searched through his brain for any ideas. Michael released his grip on Dwights collar and moved towards his face.

“No! N-No! Please no!” Dwight cried holding up his hands in defense, thinking Michael was about to mori him. His hands were gently pulled away from his face as Dwight pressed the back of his head to the wall closing his eyes in the process. Dwight jumped when he felt Michael wiping away the tears that raced down Dwight's face. Dwight slowly opened his eyes staring at Michael through cracked lenses.

“P-Please don’t h-hurt me” Dwight whimpered, visibly shaking as Michael cupped Dwight's cheek. Dwight turned his head away from the touch still terrified. Michael pressed against Dwight so that the survivor really had no way out now. Dwight was starting to become confused because Michael hadn’t pulled his knife on Dwight yet.

“W-What do you w-want?” Dwight asked knowing full well he wouldn’t get an answer. Michael simply tilted his head slightly as if he didn’t know himself. He then leaned in towards Dwight, inches from Dwight's face now. Dwight remained trembling, transfixed on Michael's dark eyes as the killer came closer. Dwight jerked when Michael raised his hand to grab Dwight's chin, holding Dwight's face in place as the latex lips of the mask pressed against Dwights. Dwight gasped clearly confused what was happening. When Michael pulled away Dwight raised his hand to his lips trying to comprehend the situation. He was surprised when Michael pulled him onto his shoulder seconds later. Dwight would’ve struggled if he hadn’t of been so confused.

Hanging limply on Michaels shoulder Dwight let himself be carried to wherever Michael desired to go. It wasn’t long until Dwight heard the hum of the hatch. Michael set him gently down next to it, standing silently. Dwight glanced at the hatch and back at Michael.

“A-Are you l-letting me go?” Dwight asked hesitated to move. Michaels head nodded a little bit later. Dwight stared at Michael, shock clearly on his face.

“T-Thank you?” Dwight said, saying it more like a question than a statement. Dwight made his way to the hatch glancing back at Michael as he jumped into the darkness.


	2. A little touchy there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight meets Michael again after returning to the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start to TRY and had some smut into this one BUT Its already awkward for me to write Michael since I'm not used of him.

The Campfire

Appearing in the forest near the campfire Dwight jogged towards the light that bounced off the trees. He stumbled out into the clearing causing several heads to turn toward his direction. He barely took two steps before Claudette jumped up and ran towards him.

“Dwight I’m so sorry! I thought you’d get out. are-are you hurt?” Claudette asked checking him over for any scratches or scars that the Entity would leave behind sometimes.

“No-no C-Claudette I’m fine, honest. I-I managed to get hatch” Dwight said smiling at the Botanist. 

“What happened! Nea managed to her ass out and I know fer a fact that she was hooked” David said turning towards Nea who in turn shuffled on the log she was sitting on.

“N-Nothing h-happened, She j-just made it to the door be-before Michael found me.” Dwight lied the slight anger barely audible in his voice, he didn’t want to cause a conflict.

“Bullshit! She probably left the boy” Bill said, “Again” he quickly added to his sentence.

“It's not the first time that happened” Quentin added, groggily rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Everyone's eyes fell on Nea as anger caused her cheeks to grow red.

“Don’t look at me like that! I now for a fact that some of you have done the same thing I did!” Nea argued, glaring at David and Quentin. David shaking his head and Quentin tilting his in response.

“G-Guys its o-ok, I don’t mind” Dwight said lying through his teeth as he tried to stop the growing tension.

“Dwight, what happened to your glasses?” Claudette asked reaching up to point at the crack on his glasses that the entity hadn’t removed.

“I-I….hit myself with a pallet” Dwight said, Nea looked away staring intently at the fire.

“Sure you did” Meg replied returning back to the campfire after a short walk through the woods around the campfire. Everyone stared angrily at each other, many itching to argue to release tension that had begun to build up. Dwight had tried to stop the fight but failed miserably when he got a blow to the face from David who had tried to punch Quentin for a particular comment that he had yelled at David. David looked down at Dwight, surprised that his fist had hit something other than Quentins face. Meg and Nea argued on the other side of the campfire while Bill shook his head in disappointment. Laurie had soon joined the argument with Nea and Meg that soon added Ace to the mix when he tried to escape the fighting.

“Stop it!” a desperate shout rang through the area. Most had stopped surprised that Claudette could manage to get her voice that loud.

“Look at yourselves! How is any of this going to help?” Claudette asked. David was about to reply before getting cut off.

“I don’t want to hear it, if you want to his someone go punch a tree, all of you!” Claudette said her voice now raised instead of yelling as she pushed her way through the crowd over to Dwight who still sat on the ground.

“Dwight, you ok?” she asked leaning down to examine Dwight's face.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just b-broke my glasses. I….I have another p-pair though” Dwight replied letting Claudette help him up. They didn’t say another word to anybody else as they walked over to the chest and tent that held Dwight's things. Searching through the tent Claudette finally found his extra pair (provided by the Entity of course) placing it on his face.

“I’m sorry Dwight, I should've stayed in the match” Claudette said checking the bruise that began to form on Dwights face. At the mention of the trial Dwight's face turned beat red. He remembered the moment he had shared with Michael.

“N-NO! I-its fine Claudette, i-its fine” Dwight said turning away from her and crawling into his tent, “T-Thank you f-for checking up on m-me though, I-I’m going to s-sleep now.” he said hiding his blush from Claudette.

“O-Ok Dwight but if anything hurts come and get me….ok” Claudette replied waiting until Dwight responded with an ok before leaving to her tent. He leaned down onto the scraps of cloth that he called a bed. 

“Michael kissed me….on the lips! A-and I like it!” Dwight thought to himself, “Why did I like it! Why on earth would I like a kiss from that….monster, that killer?” Dwight continued on in his mind. Lifting his hand up to his lips.

“I-I suppose he was always quick with his mories and he never really tunneled me” Dwight thought, realizing a moment later that he was starting to make excuses for the killer. He had really enjoyed it, the kiss. Dwight had drifted off to sleep after that.

Haddonfield

Many trials had come and gone, it wasn’t long until Dwight was in another trial, once again alone. He knew it was once of the quieter killers but he hadn’t seen them all round. He had ran into Jake and the others but not the killer. Someone had got sacrificed and the other two were driven out. Dwight carefully crept along the bushes trying to reach a door.  
Finally seeing the open doors he bolted up and ran as fast as he could towards them. He didn’t make it far. He had ran only ten steps before the knife was planted deep into his rips. Dwight let out a scream as he went down, hitting the ground hard before he looked up to see hands reaching down to grab him. He made a last attempt to escape bolting up onto his feet. He felt the collar of his shirt get pulled back before he was hanging in the air staring at Michaels White mask.

“M-Michael!” was all Dwight could say before being pressed against the nearest wall to them. Dwight went silent, listening the steady breathing of Michael. Michael simply stared at Dwight for a while before moving his hand up to Dwight's face running his fingers across the survivors Cheek. Dwight didn’t dare move, if Michael wasn’t going to kill him at least not yet then maybe he could still make it out of here. Dwight continued to think as Michael caressed his face. Leaning in towards Dwight, Michael rested his forehead against Dwights. Michael moved back his mask just enough so that his lips were visible before pressing his lips against Dwights. Dwight's breath faltered as he felt Michaels real lips this time, moving his head to the side as he tried to deepen the kiss. Dwight felt his lips part as Michael continued to make out with him. It wasn’t long until Dwight had closed his eyes, starting to enjoy the feel of Michaels lips against his. Dwight jumped when he felt Michael one of his hands start to rub his back trailing his spine up to the nape of his neck as the other started running the tip of his blade along Dwight's inner thigh. Dwight pulled away from the kiss momentarily to look at what Michael was doing before being pulled back into the kiss. Michaels hand only grazed the area between his legs when Dwight pulled away from Michael.

“W-Wait please don’t, no-not yet” Dwight begged, realizing what Michael had intended to do. Michael stared at Dwight for awhile causing Dwight to start thinking he had angered the killer before Michael leaned back in for another kiss. When Michael was done kissing Dwight he grabbed the survivors wrist leading him towards the door,

Michael pulled Dwight back before he had a chance to leave through the doors, pressing his lips against Dwight's once more. He then let Dwight stumble through the exit gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you guys like this chapter.


	3. A talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight talks to Cluadette about his issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapters weird. Next one will have some Michael in it though.

The Campfire….again.

Dwight stumbled out into the woods, after leaving the trial he had thought back to Michael numerous times, to the kiss and the advances. Dwight wasn’t opposed to it, although he thought he should be. Dwight stopped at this moment, just standing in the woods, not even close to the campfire.

“Why me?” Dwight thought to himself. He wasn’t exactly sure, he had never been the romance type, or at least he thought he hadn’t been. So why did the masked man's attention draw to him. Him of all people. Dwight had thought originally when the shape had let him jump into the hatch it was out of pity but that didn’t explain the kiss. He was at a loss of what to do. What had he told Michael, ‘not yet’ but that meant soon. Dwight didn’t know what to do, he’s never been in this type of situation before. He easily went back to his habit of biting his nails. He was nervous, scared even.

“W-What do I-I do?” Dwight asked no one in particular.

“About what?” a voice answered back. Dwight jumped, he hadn’t been expecting anyone to answer or be there at all. Dwight whipped his head towards the figure that had walked up to him.

“J-Jake! I-I didn’t see y-you there!” Dwight replied taking a step out of surprise. Jake simply shrugged, his face showing no real interest. Dwight was used to this, Jake had never been the chatty type.

“What do you need help with?” Jake asked barely paying attention to Dwight as he looked around the forests trees.

“I-I….nothing!” Dwight said scratching the back of his neck. Jake gave him a long look that made Dwight squirm.

“Your very, very bad at lying Dwight” was all Jake said staring at a rock as if it had said something rude to him.

“....Do….Do you know a-anyone who had been in a relationship?” Dwight asked now chewing on his nails. Jake scrunched up his eyebrows looking at Dwight like he was a crazy man.

“Why?” Jake asked after a moment of silence. Dwight thought a bit before answering Jake, Deciding to not mention the person he was having a ‘problem’ with.

“I-I t-t-t-t-think I…..might….like…..someone” Dwight barely managed to spit out. Jakes face went from confused frown to an understanding smirk.

“Oh, you want to know how to romance” Jake said staring at Dwight like he had said something funny.

“Y-Yeah” Dwight said suddenly embarrassed as he looked at the ground.

“Well….You could ask Ace he said he's been in alot of relationships, though I don’t know how true those stories are….what about Claudette? I know she isn’t really the flirting type but she might know a couple things about relationships. Plus you and her are besties right?” Jake said now staring at a tree as if if was the most interesting thing in the forest.

“Y-Yeah I suppose your r-right” Dwight said smiling nervously as he made his way towards the campfire.

“Oh, stay away from David! He's having one of his pouts!” Jake said before Dwight was completely out of hearing distance. He made his way to the campfire, hopping over twigs and sticks along the way. It wasn’t long until he entered the campfire, that had a small Claudette at one end and a clearly annoyed David.

“Where’d everyone else go?” Dwight asked Claudette who in response pointed at David and then at the woods.

“They couldn’t take any more attitude?” Dwight asked trying to whisper so that the brawler didn’t hear him. She nodded before answering with words.

“Yeah, David got into a fight with Quentin again and almost everybody left after that” Claudette said eyeing David warily, David stood up and kicked a random stone before walking off.

“Um claudette?” Dwight said as soon as David was gone. She turned her head towards the nervous man, smiling.

“Do...Do you know about p-people who like each oth-other?” Dwight asked feeling his cheeks heat up. Claudette suddenly beeming with joy at hearing this.

“You like someone Dwight?” she asked waiting for a answer.

“I-I think so b-but I’m not sure, t-this person w….was mean, cruel in fact, they hurt alot of people a-and now their being r-real….nice?” Dwight rambled, he wasn’t sure what he was asking for or what he was even doing.

“Is this person at the campfire?” Claudette asked, “ Or is it David?” she added narrowing her eyes. Dwight gave her a pitiful look that seemed to answer her question.

“Who is it?” she asked. Dwight began biting his nails before Claudette grabbed his hands so that he wouldn’t chew off his nails completely.

“Dwight….its ok, just….tell me which one it is so that I can help you” she said almost begging Dwight to answer her.

“Dwight, I’m your friend and if you want me to keep it a secret, I will for you” she said gripping Dwight's shoulder.

“M-Michael” was all Dwight said, not daring to even look at Claudette, his face beginning to heat up.

“Oh thank goodness, I thought it was the Cannibal or the Hillbilly by the way you were acting” she said, patting Dwights back. Dwight thought of the mangled and destroyed flesh of the two killers, frowning.

“So….so your, your not mad then?” Dwight said, fiddling with a piece of grass that happened to be growing by the log.

“Dwight! Why would I be mad? I just wanted to know who it was so that I could help you accordingly” Claudette said looking at Dwight.

“Though….since its a killer, I’m not sure. Especially since it's Michael. I...I guess you're just going to have to guess your way through this Dwight” Claudette said with a smile, “though if he hurts you, get away from him and treat him like a killer again. Ok? You can promise me that right?” Claudette said giving Dwight a look of concern.

“We, we aren’t re-really a thing….yet. Heck, I don’t know if….if he really wants to be a thing or, or if I’m just some type of fling” Dwight said trying to bite at his nails again only to have Claudette snatch his hand before he got the chance.

“Well, whatever you decide to do. I’m here for you, ok” Claudette said giving him a small smile. He smiled back, the smile not really making it to his eyes. He was just as lost as he had been before. Did he like Michael or was that moment just out of fear? To keep himself alive a bit longer. Dwight wrapped his arms around himself as he pondered the trial.

What was he going to do, he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, ok. :).


	4. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwights finally had enough of Nea's sH*t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize how short this was and I apologize, I'll try and make them longer.

Still the Campfire

Dwight had been sitting on the log for what seemed like hours, having been in several trials (about ten) without Michael in them. He was worried, he wasn’t sure if Michael was interested in him, or just wanted a quick flirt. Dwight thought to himself, he wasn’t really worth anyone's time, so Dwight thought. He often wondered if any one here even really liked his presence. He assumed he was just annoying at this point.

Hearing some shuffling behind him he glanced back to see who was there seeing Nea, Meg, and David amerg, made his sorrow turn to annoyance. He knew they were going to be in a trial together. He could feel it but after that stunt Nea pulled he wasn’t really looking forward to it.

THE SWAMP

Breathing hard Dwight had hidden in a locker. He knew who the killer was, seeing it was Michael Dwight had panicked. He didn’t want to face the killer yet but Meg was already dead, David was being moried at the moment, and Nea was no longer trustworthy. He knew he couldn’t hide forever but he still felt like trying. He squeezed his eyes closed so that he wouldn’t have to watch David get finished off in front of him. He silently cursed himself for choosing this locker.

“Of all lockers to choose Dwight, why this one?” he whispered to himself. He roze when Michael looked his way, apparently hearing Dwight. Jumping out of the locker Dwight ran a random direction, feeling Michaels presence behind him. Dwight felt sweat roll of his forehead as he pushed his legs to go faster. He easily lost the killer behind some cattail almost sensing that Michael wasn’t after him to hook or mori him. Tip-toeing to the building that looked like it was barely keeping itself together, he made his way up the stairs and looked around. A locker, a gen, the stairs leading down the the enclosed area underneath, and a hook, normal things that usually were there. He bent down to start working on the generator.

He was about half way done when he heard the floorboards creak as someone ran up them, the tune of Michael hitting tear three rang throughout the air. Dwight looked up to see it was Nea, who had stopped short of the hole in the wall looking down. Michael must have been down there waiting for her to jump.

“Thought I’d jump! Didn’t you! Look hear ya weirdo, you can’t catch me! Give up already!” Nea taunted giving Michael the finger. Dwight rolled his eyes, growing more annoyed by the minute, she clearly didn’t notice he was there, not a lot of people did.

“I have a even better idea! Why don’t you go after the nerd! I bet you could catch him easily! Heck I’d even led you to him if I knew where he was!” Nea continued. Dwight froze, 

“she’d do what!” Dwight thought, “she already threw a pallet in my face, left me on the hook more times than I can count, and now she wants to led the killer to me” Dwight’s anger started to grow. He could almost feel the Entity's presence, urging him to do something. Dwight looked over at Nea realizing she was a little too close to the gap in the wall. Dwight stood up, swallowing hard he silently made his way to Nea, trying his best not to make a sound.

“Buzz off ya sicko! I really don’t have time fo you, Why don’t you AAAaAAa” Nea screamed when she didn’t get to finish whatever it was she was saying as she was suddenly pushed off the building ledge and hit the ground right in front of Michael, who in turn picked her up and stuck a knife in her chest before she even had the chance to look up to see what had pushed her.

As Dwight stood on the ledge he watched mortified. His hands had acted on their own pushing the girl off the ledge and down to a waiting Michael.

“I….I pushed her! I, I, I, I murdered her!” Dwight thought unable to look away as his eyes went wide and he dropped to the ground letting his knees smack hard against the wood flooring. Dwight was too busy thinking over to what he had done, he didn’t notice Michael had made his way upstairs and was now standing behind him.

“She, she would have done the same thing to me….. Why did I do that?” Dwight thought as he stood up and turned around. He smacked face first into Michael. He didn’t even have the chance to pull back before Michael wrapped his arms around Dwight. He froze feeling Michaels arms around him, he pulled back looking up at Michael blank face, trying not to let the fear seep into his expression.

“M-Michael?” was all Dwight managed to get out before Michael started running his hand along Dwight's face, leaning down and pressing his masks latex lips to Dwight's. Feeling upset about the situation before Dwight welcomed a distraction, even if it came in the form of a killer. Pulling back Dwight shook his head.

“I-I don’t l-like the….the mask” Dwight said feeling his cheeks grow red. Michael looked at Dwight for a minute before pulling back the mask just enough to see his lips and the bottom of his nose. Michael leaned forward stopping right in front of Dwight, inches barely separating them. Dwight hesitated before closing the distance between them. For some strange reason he felt better in Michaels arms, perhaps it's just the comforting hug that trapped him in the killers arms or perhaps it was the feeling of being wanted even if it was just for lust. Dwight decided it was both as he lost himself in the kiss. Michael had moved his hand behind Dwights head so that he couldn’t escape this kiss while Dwight wrapped his arms around Michaels waist in return. It wasn’t long until Dwight was thrown onto Michaels shoulders and dropped in the hatch before he could even protest.

THE CAMPFIRE

Dwight sat up finding himself on the ground, looking around he noticed he was a little closer the campfire than he usually was. Getting up he dusted himself off and started making his way towards the campfire only to stop when he heard shouting.

“The fucker pushed me!” Nea shouted, clearly angry.

Dwight ducked down creeping his way over to some bushes to get a better view without being seen.

“Yeah right, you probably tripped” Quentin replied yawing, moving his hand to cover his mouth.

“I wasn’t running! I was just standing! He pushed me, I felt it! He was the only one left alive!” Nea shouted as her anger grew.

“Maybe he finally had enough of your little stunts” Meg replied, rolling her eyes.

“Look I’m not the only one that has screwed Dwight over, you all have one one or another! I’m just saying if he’s finally snapped whos to say he won’t do it again! Any one of you could be next!” Nea argued back.

“Your trying to make Dwight look bad because I guess it's different when it's YOU that gets betrayed” Claudette said, refilling a random medkit she had found. Nea scoffed at her before turning around and disappearing into the forest. The campfire went silent after that. Creeping away from the campfire Dwight also left. He didn’t want to face his comrades even though they had taken his side. He felt ashamed for what he had done and wanted to be alone.

He sat alone on a random rock he had found. He hadn’t been alone for long until he heard the shuffling of leaves. Turning around he glanced at the person, shaggy hair and a greenish coat greated him.

“H-Hi Jake” he said trying his best to smile as the man walked up to him and sat down on the rock too, which was barely big enough for the both of them.

“What are you of all people doing hanging out here all alone” Jake asked not really looking at him.

“Hiding” was all Dwight said before adding, “from people”.

“People are hard to deal with” Jake said looking at nothing in particular.

“Is, Is that why your, your always alone ou-out here?” Dwight asked pulling at one of his sleeves.

“yeah….I wanted to tell you something” Jake said, Dwight's attention focusing on him.

“I heard you chat with Claudette” Jake replied as Dwight's face turned a bright red and his face twisting in horror.

“And I think you should go with it” Jake said now looking at Dwight.

“Re-really?” Dwight said in response.

“Yeah, you need some sort of happiness here...even if its from a killer.” Jake said before getting up and leaving. 

Dwight sat in silence waiting for nothing in particular.

 

AUTOHAVENS WRECKERS.

It wasn’t long until he was pulled back into several trials but none felt as bad as Autohavens did.

He had been running through the area looking for a gen when Nea had motioned to him. She was standing in front of a half done gen and was waving her hand at Dwight to come help. Dwight had hesitated before walking through the high grass over to her. He didn’t even pass the wall of smashed cars before he felt a pain radiate up his leg. He saw Nea smile happily before running away.

Bending down Dwight pulled at the sides of the trap, tears running down his face the entire time. He had looked up just in time to see the Cleaver coming down upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that! also yes, were getting to the smut....hopefully.


	5. Couch comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets sexy time with Dwight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for taking a while but this was hard to write even though it was short. This is the FIRST time I'm writing something smutty so please go easy on me.
> 
> CONTAINS: SMUT/SEXUAL ACTIVITIES.

The Campfire

 

After being hooked and left to die, Dwight awoke in the woods, alone. He didn’t dare to go back to the others. He knew everyone had been still alive, they could have saved him but didn’t. He hadn’t been ‘camped’ as they called it. There had been two others who could have saved him but they left him to die, to be sacrificed to the spider like Entity.  
Dwight layed on the ground, legs curled up to his chest. He wasn’t sad, not really. He just felt really tired. Wrapping his arms around himself, he remained on the ground. He almost cried when he felt a sudden tug at his being. Breathing out a sigh he felt himself start to get dragged into another trial. Dwight blinked back tears, he would try better this time, even if the only survivor he could really rely on was Claudette but she wasn’t here right now and he doubted she would be in the trial with him.

Haddonfield.

Dwight sat up, finding himself in the middle of the street he almost felt joy when he saw the houses of Haddonfield, only to have it disappear when he remembered it could be just about any killer. It didn’t take Dwight long to find a gen and start working on it. He heard a scream echo throughout the air and jumped to his feet. Even if they weren’t going to save him, he was still going to save them. He ended up running across the map just to rescue Quentin. Dwight spent most of his time running to save someone off of the hook and dashing back to the gen, finding that his progressed had regressed due to the killer kicking it. Dwight began sweating as he heard the others be sacrificed to the Entity, one after another.

Dwight stood on the porch at a loss what to do now. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle up. Turning around slowly Dwight felt himself smile.

“M-Michael” Dwight managed to get out before the killer wrapped his arms around him. Michael only hugged the survivor for about a second before pulling back his mask and closing the distance between their lips.  
Dwight was left breathless, he hadn’t felt like this in years and Claudette did say something around the lines of ‘Go ahead and give it a try’. Looking up at Michael, Dwight realized he was….had already developed feeling for the man. Dwight reached up and wrapped his arms around the killers neck as he started kissing Michael. Dwight let out a yelp when he felt Michael pick him up and carry him into the house dropping him on the couch before placing his hands on either side of Dwight. He then pressed his lips against Dwight's as he started exploring Dwight’s chest with one of his free hands, moving lower as he went. Michael paused over the bulge in Dwight's pants and lifted his head away from Dwight's face to watch the survivors reaction as he started pressing against the area. Dwight moaned before looking up at Michael deciding in the moment that he wanted this, for some reason he really did. Michael had pulled his hand away from between Dwight’s legs almost expecting a reaction like last time. Dwight grabbed his hand before looking up into the killers eyes.

“Go, go a-ahead” Dwight said leaning back on the couch and biting his lip. Michael kissed Dwight roughly giving the survivor time to back out when Dwight didn’t he continued on.

Michael pressed Dwight against the couch refusing to let him talk as he kissed the man. He started feeling down between Dwight's legs again, as he aggressively kissed the smaller man. Dwight couldn’t help but moan when he felt Michaels hand slip into his pants. Dwight bit his lip as Michael started rubbing hard against the fabric of Dwight’s underwear. As Michael felt up Dwight's member, he couldn’t help but lean down and bite the survivor on the neck drawing blood. All Dwight could do was moan as he was beginning to lose himself in pleasure. It took Michael only two minutes to strip Dwight of his jeans and underwear leaving the survivor half naked. Michael watched Dwight look at him edging him on during his desire for the killers touch. Michael then leaned down and pulled Dwight's shirt off of his body as Dwight attempted to unzip Michaels jumpsuit. Opening his mouth, Dwight had about said something before he was interrupted by Michael shoving his fingers into Dwight's mouth. Dwight obligingly started sucking on the larger man's fingers. After about a minute Michael pulled his fingers away lowering his hand to Dwight's entrance. Dwight had swallowed hard, load enough for Michael to pause and look up at him through the mask. Dwight simply nodded at Michael unable to find his words. He let out a lude moan when he felt Michael press a finger into him and then another, all the while pulling his mask back halfway and leaving more bitemarks and hickies along Dwight's neck. Michael somehow had managed to get four fingers into Dwight before he finally removed his hand from Dwight’s entrance. Swallowing hard Dwight looked up at Michael who was unzipping his Jumpsuit all the way, letting his manhood fall out. Dwight couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of it. From Dwight's perspective it was massive, he slightly closed his legs as an attempt to hide his own only to have Michael pull them apart again. Dwight saw Michael lean forward before he closed his eyes tight and held his breath. This was going to be his first time and with a killer no less. He waited patiently until the lack of touch caused Dwight to look at the killer. Michael had been waiting for Dwight to give him conformation, Dwight nodded before responding.

“G-Go a-ahead, be, be ge-gentle thou-though” Dwight mumbled out wanting to slap himself for being unable to talk properly, his thoughts were cut short when Michael pushed into him full force entering fully in one go. All Dwight could do was gasp in response as extreme pain and then pleasure ran throughout his body. Michael started thrusting into Dwight at a pace causing grunts of pure pleasure to escape Dwight’s mouth. He wasn’t going to try and stop himself, there was no one there (except maybe the Entity but Dwight hoped it wasn’t watching) and he desperately wanted the attention from Michael. As Michael thrust into him Dwight could hear the couch groan and creak in response barely able to keep itself together against Michaels strength. After a while Dwight's moans soon turned into shouts and screams of pure pleasure. Dwight could barely focus on what Michael was doing, up near his head Michael continued to riddle his neck with various bite marks that ended up drawing blood and several hickeys that were left all over his collarbone and under his jawline. Dwight's body started to feel like it was on fire as Michael increased the pace. Dwight listened to Michaels breathing as it became raspy and lustful.

“M-Michael! I-I’m going to, to” Dwight had try to say as his orgasm hit, he came hard about the same time Michael did, Michael making no attempt to pull out. Dwight fell limp soon after his orgasm ended. He was exhausted and could barely move his arms at that point. They remained on the couch until Michael finally stood up zipping up his jumpsuit. He then sat by Dwight (who made no movements due to his tiredness) and pulled the survivor onto his lap. Patting the survivors back, Michael let Dwight rest his head on his shoulder.

Dwight felt even more relaxed when Michael started running his fingers threw Dwight's hair. After a while Dwight felt his eyelids start to get heavy. He don’t know when he did but he fell asleep in Michaels arms

The Campfire

Dwight felt his face contort to one of disappointment when he woke up in the woods and not Michaels arms. Standing up Dwight had reached back to scratch the back of his neck when a pain shot threw his neck. Jerking Dwight pulled his hand back only to gently search the area dread filling him as he felt every single one of Michaels bites.

“Why didn’t they disappear! The wound usually stay a little bit if it was severe!” Dwight Thought panic setting in. sure most of the other survivors would shrug their shoulders but there were a few that wouldn’t take it so well. Dwight wrapped his arms around himself, he wasn’t sure what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't boring and stuff. I know it is kind of rushed but I've had a hard time writing this, so I hope you can forgive me for this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Dwight have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this being really short.

Walking back to the campfire, Dwight wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold for some reason and Dwight assumed it was his own nervousness. He had seen the campfire’s light before stopping in place. fear beginning to rise up in his heart. He didn't want to face them. He didn’t want to tell them where he got the marks from. More importantly who gave him the marks. Spinning around Dwight began making his way back into the forest. He had settled on the idea of just hiding out there until he was pulled into another trial. He would have succeeded in this idea if Jake hadn’t been out there as well.

“Where’d you get those?” Jake asked causing Dwight to jump.

“Get, get what?” Dwight asked pulling his buttoned shirt up a little in a vain attempt to hide his wounds.

“Dwight I overheard your conversation with Claudette, remember?” Jake replied trying his best not to roll his eyes and sigh. Dwight only nodded in response.

“Dwight it ain’t nothing to be ashamed of, the others beside Claudette of course more than likely wouldn’t understand but you have some people on your side” Jake replied staring Dwight in the eye.

“Why,why are you trying to h-help me?” Dwight asked. As soon as he said the words Jake broke eye contact to stare at a tree.

“Lets just say I understand, ok” Jake said walking over to Dwight.

“They can take you with them, you know” Jake said, his face void of all emotion.

“W-WHAT! What do, do you mean that-they can take me, me w-with them?” Dwight asked taken aback.

“They can take you with them if they’ve been good and seeing that Michael usually gets a four kill, he should be able, to take you away from this. To the killers campfire, you don’t have to run in fear anymore, you don’t have to worry about exploding generators and you definitely don’t have to worry about being hooked” Jake said causing Dwight's face to drop in disbelief.

“How, How d-do you know all of, all of th-this?” Dwight asked in awe.

“Lets say a….friend told me” Jake said. Dwight narrowed his eyes at Jake.

“Then if this ‘Friend’ told you this then why didn’t you go?” Dwight asked. Jake looked at him for a minute, his eyes glazing over for a second before he went back to looking at the forest.

“I wasn’t ready….for….him….yet….I think” Jake said. Dwight concluded that Jake didn’t know himself, he refrained from asking who this ‘Friend’ was since he doubted Jake would tell him.

“S-So you th-think I should just ask Michael?” Dwight asked while watching the saboteur look sadly of in the distance.

“Yes Dwight I think you should.” Jake said before turning around and start walking off, he stopped short only to mumble something else out.

“You don’t deserve to be punished like this” was all Jake said before trying to leave again.

“W-What about y-you?” Dwight said. He received only a shrug before the man walked off leaving Dwight alone in the woods.

Sitting down at a rock Dwight though a while about what to do before finally coming to a conclusion.

He was going to go with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guy's comments help encourage me to make more, so Thank You to all the people left such nice comments.


	7. Welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Dwight home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I'm also sorry if its a little weird.

It took a couple matches, several times he was left for dead but eventually the eerie music drifted through the air, teh music would have scared the man before but now it only overjoyed him. He went ahead and did gens while waiting for the others to leave or be killed. In a silent rebellion he refused to work with anyone but still unhooked people, though he kind of wanted to leave them there. It wasn’t long until he saw Michael morning the third survivor making him the last. 

The killer dropped the body uncaringly to the ground before surveying the scene, he wanted to end this match quick. He hadn’t seen the fourth survivor all match and half expected to find Claudette looking for the hatch but instead his eyes settled on the young leader who stood not far off. As soon as he saw the man Michael dropped his knife wielding hand. He didn’t want to scare the survivor off especially after finally gaining his trust. He allowed Dwight to walk over to him before he dared to grab the man, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. He was overjoyed to finally have the smaller survivor in his arms once more, he hated the thought of any other killer touching him. Letting his arms relax around Dwight he began to run his fingers through the others hair. He was fond of the survivor and felt guilt every time he remembered morning or hooking him. He could see determination in the others eyes and waited patiently for him to speak.

“M-Michael” the survivor began but seemed to reconsider asking whatever he wanted to ask. Michael grabbed the leaders chin pulling it up towards him again so he could look into the others eyes. Dwight's confidence grew once again.

“ I….I d-don’t want to g-go back?” Dwight blurted out, pulling out of Michaels grip on his chin to look nervously at his shoulder. Michael smiled behind the mask before nodding. He was fond of the curvivor, very fond. Michael would have just took the survivor with him but a certain incident with another killer lead him to believe the survivors didn’t want to go, at least not with the killers, especially since some of the killers didn’t really like the survivors to begin with. He wanted to make sure with Dwight, he wanted to make sure Dwight would go with him willingly.

He didn’t even let Dwight ask before he had grabbed the survivors arm and started making his way towards the door. Dwight half expected the Entity to stop him but it never did. They managed to walk through the door with ease. Dwight almost expected it to be like the survivors campfire. A couple tents scattered around the area but unlike the survivors the killers had there own areas. At least Dwight's assumed they did since Michael had appeared around Lamkin Lane. He allowed himself to be pulled towards a house that had a pumpkin on the porch. He was surprised when the house was decent, he had expected it to look like the ones in the trial. He was feeling ok until he heard the screech in the distance. Gripping Michaels arms he looked up at the killer.

“A-Are the other killers here?” he asked, Michael looked down at him and nodded.

“Will they come h-here?” Dwight asked, he felt worried when Michael raised four fingers.

“Four come here” Dwight asked, Michael only nodded his head in response.

“Will they hurt me?” Dwight asked releasing Michaels arm. Michael shook his head no once again. Michael then turned and walked through the door with Dwight on his heels.

“Will the others hurt me?” Dwight managed to say without stuttering. Michael looked back at moment before nodding his head and grabbing Dwight's hand so that he could pull the survivor into the house.

Once inside Michael wrapped his arms around Dwight, pulling him closer so that he could lean down and kiss the nervous leader on the forehead. He then pulled Dwight over to a couch that lay resting by the wall. Sitting down he hugged Dwight, he kept hugging Dwight even when the man had fallen asleep. The Entity had given him a gift but even though the Entity said it was ok he doubted the others would think so. He held Dwight a bit tighter when he thought of what some of the more aggressive killers would do. Protecting the young survivor would be easy that was a fact but he still had to do trails leaving the survivor alone and unprotected during those periods. However Michael doubted the others would even know the survivor was here, sure they’d question his disappearance but they would never think about looking here, especially in Michaels domain. Michael also decided that one of the other killers who understood his situation would be able to watch over the survivor. He looked down at the sleeping man, deciding to put him to bed he go up and carried the unconscious survivor up the stairs and into the room that contained his bed. He carefully put the survivor onto the sheets. Before he could the blankets over him he heard the heavy footsteps enter the house. Michael recognized the Trappers footsteps.

“Michael!” Evan called from downstairs. Ignoring the killers calls Michael began pulling the blankets over Dwight while hoping that Evan wouldn't wake the survivor. Eventually evan had found his way up the stairs and into the room.

“Look I know you don’t like talking in all but you could at least fucking knock or something!” Evan replied clearly irritated. He didn’t keep the surprise off his face when he had seen Dwight on the bed.

“I see you’ve found yourself a friend….the others won’t be happy about this” Evan said looking Dwight over. Michael only nodded his head.

“But I suppose they don’t need to know about this do they” Evan replied in a more quiet tone. Michael simply nodded in response.

“It’d be nice if you had someone to watch him while you were gone, you know in case they figure it out” Evan said looking over at Michael.

“You should ask Phillip, he seems to like the survivors. Anyway putting that aside I came to tell you there's a new face here. She’s some sort of priestess but since you weren’t there I thought I’d let you know. Also there's two new survivors with annoying talents. So keep a watch out for them alright” Evan explained before turning around and leaving the room.   
Michael listened to Evans footsteps disappear before looking back down at Dwight. he ran his fingers along Dwight's face as the considered his options. He decided Phillip was the best bet, after all he did like the survivors for some reason. He leaned down and gave Dwight a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Sitting up Dwight gave the room a look around. He pulled back the covers off of the bed mildly surprised that there was a bed here and not the stained mattress. He made his way over to the door, pulling it open Dwight made his way down the stairs. He froze half way when he caught sight of the Wraith. Phillip looked up at him and did his best at a smile. Hesitantly Dwight made his way down the stairs.

“I-is Michael gone?” Dwight asked still deciding whether or not to trust the disappearing killer. Phillip nodded his head quickly and gave another smile. Dwight couldn’t help but smile.

“He asked me if I could watch you while he was gone” Phillip said in a more quiet tone. He gave a warm smile to Dwight. 

“M-must be weird not to be c-chasing me, right” Dwight said while scratching the back of his neck. Phillip gave a sad smile.

“Not really” was all Phillip said. Dwight looked up at him with surprise written on his face. Phillip only shrugged in response. They sat down at the couch and started a short conversation while waiting for Michael to return. When Michael did return he wrapped his arms around Dwight and rested his head on top of Dwights. Phillip gave a nod before leaving.

It went on like that for a couple days (if you could say that here). Every time Michael had to leave Phillip would make sure they had no unexpected visitors. Evan came once or twice, Dwight hid the first time he had came in but started relaxing more in his presence. It didn’t take the other killers long to figure out they were missing a survivor. Some didn’t care thinking the Entity got tired of him but the others were suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. Also I would like to say Thank You to all the people who left such positive comments!


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip has some time alone and Dwight gets into trouble later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this has some Philip time in it. I hope you guys like this chapter.

The Killers Main campfire (Meeting place).

Philip had been sitting on a log near the campfire listening to some of the others talk. The conversation had been steered towards the missing survivor.

“Shut up Freddy, he more than likely was taken by the Entity. so leave it be!” Herman shouted clearly growing more annoyed by Freddy’s complaining.

“Why that one then? What’d he do? I highly doubt that the Entity would take away one of its original survivors!” Freddy snarled back.

“Why’s that weird, from what I’ve gathered there have been others here. They’ve gone so why can’t the ones now also disappear?” Herman replied while picking at an article of his clothing. Philip glanced over at Lisa, Amanda, Bubba, and Sally. They looked less than convinced that the survivor just up and disappeared. Billy was at a trial and evan had grown tired of their arguing and went to visit Michael who usually never was at the campfire anyways. Hearing a sigh Philip looked over at Adiris. She sat on a log clearly bored of the conversation. He wondered how she could hold her back breaking posure for hours on end. Upon seeing her Philip began inching away from the plague carrier. He had already been worried about getting any of the plague on him, he wasn’t sure if Dwight could be effected here or not and decided not to take the chance. He froze when her eyes fell upon him. Her gaze was stripped away when Freddy had begun screaming at Herman who in turn sat on a log with a look of pure annoyance.

“I wish when I kill you you’d just stay dead” Herman said interrupting Freddy's ranting. Many have tried killing one of the others out of annoyance (Freddy and Kenneth) but the Entity wouldn’t allow them to stay dead, they would come back as if nothing had happened.

“Your starting to sound a little suspicious Herman” Freddy growled in the doctor's face.

“Why? Because I’m denying everything you say? Why on earth would I do anything with him? Maybe you should ask Evan, Philip, or Michael. They’d be the ones to try something like that!” Herman said reaching his breaking point.

“Why would Evan care about that whiny brat!” Freddy said.

“Your the one whining here” Herman replied standing up now.

“ you seem to not care that our prey is disappearing!” Freddy growled, “I want to make sure that others won’t disappear, I have a couple favorites I like to torment”

Herman let out a sigh before arguing back.

“Maybe you should ask the only other person here whos actually tried to take a survivor” Herman said, Philip felt eyes fall on him. Looking at the ground he refused to look at any of them. It's true he had tried to take one. The only reason he wasn’t successful was because the survivor had refused to go, it had ended in a argument that caused Philip to stay away from the survivor.

“Philip you have something to add to the conversation?” Freddy asked clearly wanting to argue at Herman some more. Shaking his head no he wondered how they found out. He assumed that one of the survivors had spoken about it during a trial. The killer had been Freddy who wasted no time in calling Philip out. It wasn’t the fact the others knew about it but the survivor he had feelings for went as far as to tell another about it, that's what hurt him. He didn’t know what went on in the survivors campfire but he doubted that the survivor had to tell the others. Now because of that he was being ridiculed for his mistake. Sighing he barely managed to dodge the blood spatter. Looking up he saw that Freddy and Herman were going at it. The plague hadn’t been fast enough and was now covered in the doctors blood. Getting up she had decided it was Freddys fault and swung her weapon at the killer hitting him on the head. As the fight became louder and more intense others began joining in either to relieve some stress or because they were bored. Philip had decided it was a good time to leave when he heard the battle begin to get more and more intense. Walking away he past Evan who had been making his way towards the campfire.

“I wouldn’t go there” Philip whispered as they past. He heard Evan sigh already knowing what was going on. Philip heard Freddy's annoyed call as he was taken for a match. That meant Philip still had some time alone. He decided to go to where he now called home.

AUTOHAVENS WRECKERS.

 

Philip sat down at the building. Leaning against the pieces of wood he felt alone. There wasn’t much he could do about it. Michael was nice to talk to but he never talked back, Evan was usually busy keeping the others in line or updating Michael on what was going on. The others weren’t interested in talking, at least not to him.

Philip thought back to the first time someone had taken interest in him in this place.

It was during a especially lonely time he had decided not to participate in a match, he just wasn’t feeling like murdering a bunch of innocent people. He had spent most of the match staring at a wall and leaning his forehead against it. He assumed his loneliness was due to that fact he was trapped in this realm forced to kill innocents. He knew he was a monster after all he had murdered his boss but that man wasn’t innocent at least not like the ones he was up against now. Sighing he let his weapon fall to the ground, it hit the dirt with a thud. He usually never dropped his weapon in a match even when he felt like this. It wasn’t long after that he had felt a presence behind him. He glanced behind him to see the saboteur. He was not to far behind him, the survivor almost immediately started working on the hook that hung nearby as well. Philip turned his attention back to the wall. He heard a gen go off in the distance. He counted four more to go. He heard the hook drop to the ground behind him. Expecting the survivor to slink away after that he was surprised when he didn’t hear footsteps. He turned slightly to see the saboteur still standing there. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before the survivors eyes darted to Philips hand and then to the weapon that laid on the ground. Turning back Philip tried to ignore the survivor behind him. He heard the man take a couple steps closer to him. He grew annoyed at the survivor. assuming the saboteur was taunting him Philip reached down to his weapon and grabbed it at lighting speed. The look on Jake's face was one of pure terror when he had seen Philip grab the weapon. Turning around Philip raised his weapon at the saboteur who had turned and started bolting the other direction. Missing the first attack Philip scream in annoyance and swund a second time. Missing a second time gave the survivor enough distance to get to a window. Philip in his rage had thrown his weapon and watch it sail through the air before hitting a wall. Both Philip and the saboteur had stopped and watched the weapon sail through the air and hit a wall nowhere near the survivor. Phillip turned around and stood behind a random wall. He felt like a idiot. hearing another gen go off in the distance Philip turned towards the direction. He noticed the survivor was still near him if not closer now. He took a step towards the survivor but the saboteur didn’t run.

He had enough of being bothered, finally reaching for his bell he felt himself disappear. He walked towards his weapon grabbing it before walking back towards the wall he had been previously at. Standing in a corner he did his best not to move. The match ended not to long after that. It wasn’t to long until he was in another match with the same survivor. Philip half-heartedly chased them, as they finished gens. The exit door was soon opened and he felt the survivors disappear one by one until there was only a single survivor left. Searching for the door he found the last survivor standing by the entrance of one of the doors. Uncloaking he watched the survivor shift from side to side.

“You have a name?” the saboteur asked. Philip was surprised at the survivor but nodded his head nonetheless.

“You going to tell me?” The saboteur said. Philip tilted his head in response.

“Look I just want to know your name, ok” the saboteur continued.

“My names Jake, Jake Park” Jake replied while waiting for Philips response. Philip looked at the exit gate and back at Jake. the man looked determined. Standing in silence for a while Phillip finally decided to let him know.

“Philip…..Ojomo” Phillip replied trying his best to keep his response short. Before he could hit the survivor Jake had turned and ran out of the map.

Philip was pulled from the memory when Michael had walked into his building.

“Leaving?” Philip asked and Michael nodded in response. Getting up Philip made his way over to Haddonfield.

HADDONFIELD

Michael had left moments before and Dwight waited for Philip to come. He felt content here, even with the lingering threat of the other killers Dwight liked being with Michael. He liked being held by the man and he liked feeling the other run his fingers through his hair. What he liked the most was when Michael leaned down to kiss him. He had never felt like this about any person. Smiling when he heard the door open he got up to greet Philip. The wraith walked into the room giving the survivor a smile.

“There was a fight at the fire about you” Philip replied sitting down at the couch.

“R-Really?” Dwight asked growing a bit worried.

“Don’t worry there still clueless to where you went, if anything they think it was either me or Herman” Philip replied.

“Herman?” Dwight asked managing to get his stutter under control.

“He’s the doctor” Philip said, Dwight nodded in response. They had a conversation going for a while before a bang on the door interrupted them. Before Philip or Dwight had a chance to get up the door swung open and Freddy followed by a Kenneth.

“Michael you guiet fuck! I want to talk to you!” Freddy shouted looking around the house. His eyes settled first on Philip then on Dwight.  
“ well look who we got here.” Freddy snarled, Kenneth Weezed behind him.

Standing up Philip placed himself between the two killers and Dwight. He could take on one killer but two would be a challenge. He hadn’t expected Freddy to hang out with Kenneth, they usually fought. Freddy lunged for Dwight but Philip managed to catch him by the throat throwing him back towards the door before giving Kenneth a right hook. This gave him time to lung for his weapon and yell at Dwight.

“Run! Get to Evans place!” Philip shouted almost immediately getting hit in the gut by Kenneth. Turning around Philip brought his weapon down on the killers shoulder.

Dwight had made it to a window before looking back. Philip was busy with Kenneth and Freddy had past the two heading for Dwight.

“I’m going to tear you into pieces!” Freddy shouted, he swung at Dwight who barely managed to jump out the window.

He sprinted off towards a direction he hoped was Evans mansion. He heard Freddy start to gain on him. Having no pallets or windows to slow the killer Dwight started to panic. He did his best to dodge the swings as Freddy tried to down Dwight. He had made it out of Haddonfield before he felt a stinging pain in his side, screaming Dwight bolted as fast as he could away from Freddy. He didn’t make it far before he felt the stinging pain hit his side again. Knocked off his feet Dwight hit the ground hard. He looked up just in time to see Freddy raise his hand again smiling. Dwight rolled to the side in time before Freddy was able to cut him again. Looking back at Freddy Dwight could see a figure approaching the two. Fearing it was Kenneth, Dwight tried to get up but Freddy was quick. Grabbing a hold of Dwight's hankle he pulled the survivor closer to him.

“Ready for your punishment?” Freddy asked reading his hand. He never got the chance as a blunt weapon came down on his head. looking up Dwight immediately recognized the white coat and grinning smile of the doctor.

“Better run” Herman said looking towards a couple other killers who were making their way over to them because of the ruckus. Dwight wasted no time getting to his feet and bolting off to Macmillan estate. He looked back long enough to see Herman doing his best to slow the others down. 

Thankfully Dwight reached the house banging on the door. Evan opened the door looking at Dwight then at the killers who were still on his tail. Letting Dwight in Evan reached for his weapon and closed the door behind them. He made quick work of the killers who refused to listen to him. Dragging each one back to the campfire he sat down listening to them argue.

“He's a fucking survivor Evan! He's not supposed to be here! This is our job! Where supposed to kill them!” Amanda screamed, she was clearly upset. Freddy growled in response while rubbing his head and glaring at Herman who was busy trying to fix his face contraptions appratantly one of the killers smashed a piece a bit.

“I don’t give a fuck what you all want! If he's here then the Entity gave permission for him to be here! Your going to leave the man alone and if any of you have a problem with that well then you can take it up with the Entity. And maybe if ITS in a good mood it may not punish you for going against its wishes” Evan replied still holding his weapon threateningly.

“I want to also let you know if you even try to get back to Haddonfield your going to find about one to two thousand traps in your way along with a pissed off Michael” Evan replied. He wasn’t joking about the number. In this place he didn’t have a limit on how many traps he could set up. Any traps he brought back from the trial he was aloud to keep and the others were aware of that.  
The killers quieted down upon seeing Evan become more and more angry. Being one of the first the Entity tended to let him do as he wished as long as it was within reason.   
Philip watched Evan scold, argue, yell, and even go as far as to hit a couple. He would sometimes glance at Herman who was still trying to get his contraption in place. He was thankful to the man for helping. The campfire went silent when Michael walked up to the campfire. He seemed to be confused why no one was at his house. Looking to Evan he raised his weapon threateningly. Evan held up a hand.

“He's at my place, hes fine” Evan replied. Michael wasted no time getting to Macmillan estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I paired Jake and Philip up. I hope you guys still liked the chapter. :).


	9. Emotions, Violence, Killers, and Surviors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Talking to Claudette Jake decided to have a quick chat with Philip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains argueing and fighting that may not seem Jake and Philip like but I tried ok. I hop you like the chapter though, I tried to make it long for you guys since I keep giving you guys short chapters.

Macmillan Estate.

Once at the large house Michael rushed in. the moment he had seen Dwight he wrapped his arms around the survivor. After seeing Philip bruised he had assumed the worse. Having the man in his arms helped relax the masked killer.  
Dwight hugged Michael back while trying to keep his tears at bay. Although he wasn’t as scared as he was before he had been stressing due to the fact that no one had came to check on him especially Philip and Herman who had to take on some of the attackers so that he could escape. Leaning his head on Michaels shoulder he allowed the masked killer to carry him back to his house. They made it back to the house in Haddonfield without any interruptions (unless you count the two bear traps Michael had stepped in). Skipping the couch Michael carried Dwight up to the bed and sat down next to him after placing him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the survivor and held him until the survivor was asleep in his arms. Moving Dwight so that he head rested on the pillow Michael tucked Dwight in before leaving. He had some people to visit. Tightening his grip on his knife Michael made his way towards Badam Preschool first.

THE SURVIVORS CAMPFIRE (JAKE’S VIEW)

Listening to the other survivors talk bored Jake. it was usually about how things were and what they missed about their other lives, sometimes they talked about trials or argue amongst each other. This time however they were discussing Dwight's disappearance. Many blamed Nea at first thinking she somehow had a part in it but after a couple days they realize the Entity may have done something. Jake felt a little bad for not telling them what had happened but not by much, he thought most of them deserved to feel guilty after all they weren’t the best to him. Looking up at Claudette he felt somewhat bad for her, being close to Dwight she had worried every second of every hour. She still sat on the log quiet with a look of sorrow on her face. He would have to talk to her after all Dwight had told her about Michael and she didn’t tell anyone. He sighed knowing well that she was going to yell at him for not telling her earlier. Hearing in on a nearby conversation he decided to listen in.

“I still think you had something to do with it” David replied glaring at Nea.

“I wasn’t even in the match he was in!” Nea argued back, “How on earth could I do anything to him? Sure I threw a pallet in his face but I wouldn’t make the guy disappear!” 

“You also left him for dead, call him some nasty thing, lead him into traps, and try to bargain with the killer so that he would die and you would live.” Quentin said in between yawning and head nodding. Nea shot him a look but Quentin glared back equally angry.

“I don’t really care if you had something to do with it or not but all I’m saying is that your still the number one suspect” David replied while fiddling with some bandages on his wrist. Nea rolled her eyes so hard it looked like it hurt.

“I’m leaving” Quentin replied seeing the signs of a verbal fight start to brew. Jake watch the tired man make his way over to the other side of the campfire where Claudette remained on a log, regret stained on her face. Looking directly in front of him he could see Meg, Jane, Ace, Ash and Bill. he already knew Meg felt bad she had been one of the ones besides Claudette who searched for hours on end looking for Dwight until she was finally pulled into a trial where she continued to glance around for not only the killer but Dwight as well. Bill was hard to read, the man just sat there smoking and nodding to whatever conversation was going on. Jake assumed he was a little disturbed by Dwight's sudden disappearance. Ace also was hard to read, Jake couldn’t tell if he actually like any of the others or was simply bored, Ace had reacted to Dwight's disappearance with worry and hope saying that maybe the man escaped or possibly died, either way freed him from this prison. Jane was new to the campfire along with Ash, both barely knowing the dude weren’t affected much. Plus they were both still dealing with the stress of suddenly being pulled into this realm. Jane was far more stressed than Ash had been but dealing with crowds, critics, her mother, and haters allowed her to work through the stress. Ash had came from a pretty crazy scene already much like Quentin, Bill, and Laurie he had experiences with murders (his case being more like monsters). They both offered there sympathy to the survivors that seemed torn by the disappearance of Dwight.

Jake pulled himself off of the log he had been sitting on to walk over a bit closer to Claudette. Examining the woman he decided to go ahead and discuss what had happened or at least what he assumed to have happened. After all she didn’t deserve to sit in sadness and worry all night.

“How you doing?” he asked her. She looked up at him in surprise.

“What?” Jake asked upon seeing the look on her face.

“I wasn’t expecting you to talk to me” Claudette said trying her best to give him her award winning smile, though it was hard for her since she just lost one of her friends. That wasn’t uncommon he tended to keep his distance, he was used to being alone and didn’t see much of a reason to talk to any of the others. They just talked about the same old things or they fought.

“I have something to tell you” Jake said he started walking towards the forest turning to look back when Claudette didn’t follow. She had remained on the log still surprised by Jakes sudden need to speak.

“You coming?” he asked. She jumped up after that and tried her best to catch up to him. 

He tried his best to explain his discussion with Dwight and what Dwight had said or any expressions he gave. After explaining to Claudette It went much like how Jake expected except Claudette nearly slapped him.

“You knew where he went and didn’t tell me!” Claudette yelled   
(more like raised her voice in a threatening tone). Betrayal had covered her face during the entire conversation. It didn’t surprise Jake. she was always a gentle mannered person never being truly angry.

“I said he could be there Claudette I didn’t say he was there” Jake said trying to ease Claudettes anger.

“That doesn’t change the fact you kept this from me for about a week!” Claudette argued back. Jake shut his mouth, he knew he couldn’t win against her. Sighing he looked at a nearby tree hoping Claudette would calm down soon.

“Just don’t tell the others” Jake said. Claudette gave him a look of confusion.

“Why don’t some of them deserve to know where he went as well?” She asked. Jake looked at a nearby bush.

“Look I’m not sure what telling the others might do, I thought telling Quentin something that had happened to me while we were in trial was fine but I didn’t see Freddy there, neither of us did.” Jake said trying his best to be vague.

“But what does that have to do with this?” Claudette asked still confused.

“It ended up hurting someone I care about” Jake said. Claudette was about to argue back before realization hit her. She nodded knowingly.

“You like one of them like Dwight….you going to tell me which one?” Claudette asked. Jake shook his head.

“I already caused trouble telling Quentin, even though we aren’t in a trial Claudette I….don’t want to talk about it” Jake replied now just staring off into the distance.

“I don’t mean to push you Jake but why? Why don’t you want to talk about it?” Claudette asked seemingly worried.

“I didn’t know what I knew back then Claudette and reacted with fear. Instead of thinking things through I reacted with how I felt which at the time was fear and anger it happened back when there weren’t so many of us. He wasn’t trying to hurt me. I know that now” Jake replied still trying his best to keep his words vague.

“What do you mean? Why don’t you talk to him now?” Claudette asked. Jake looked up at her, he was trying his best not to look guilty.

“I said some things back then that I regret now. He was trying to keep me from being hurt trail after trial….kind of like Dwight, he wanted to protect me from the others but I mistook what he wanted. I….I thought back then that I was betraying you all, that he was trying to turn me against you guys. He was a killer after all….I….I didn’t trust him enough and like I said before I said some pretty nasty things to him and now he avoids me….like the I have the plague” Jake said trying a bit to add some humor into the explanation.

“Jake….Have you tried apologizing to him?” Claudette asked. Jake looked her in the eye.

“I’ve tried Claudette, he's fast and really likes to cloak” Jake said realizing he gave away who it was. Claudette just nodded her head in response.

“I see, I’m sorry” Claudette replied. She patted him on the back before making her way back to the campfire looking better than before. Jake remained in that spot for a couple of minutes relieving the fight. He turned after a while and made his way towards a spot he liked hiding at. Sitting down he leaned against a nearby tree thinking about the past.

The Killers Campfire.

Philip had remained on the log until Evan had finished his rant. Many of the other killers had left with their sour attitudes. Philip would have done the same if he was feeling better but for some reason he felt incredibly alone. Evan had started towards his estate and would have kept going if he hadn’t of noticed Philip sitting alone on the log. Turning around he made his way back to the cloaking killer. Placing his hand on Philips shoulder he bent down to examine Philips expression. Seeing it blank worried Evan, Philip wasn’t known to deal with emotional issues then again Philip barely talked about himself. Evan could tell that Philip simply didn’t connect with the others. Unlike most he wasn’t a cold blooded killer. Sure he offed his boss but that was after the fact he learned he had killed hundred by smashing cars with them inside. Philip had simply lost it, he wasn’t a killer and knowing he had slaughter hundreds caused him to lose it. Being around people who enjoyed killing innocents caused Philip to isolate himself. Being forced to kill people day and night didn’t do well for a person's sanity. Especially if they didn’t want to slaughter them.

“Philip?” Evan said trying to get the man's attention. When the killers gaze remained focused on the fog before them Evan shook Philips shoulder harder.

“Philip!” Evan said louder, snapping the wraiths attention from the fog.

“Hm?” Philip mumbled now looking at the trapper.

“You ok?” Evan asked his hand still placed on the killers shoulder. 

“Oh, yes, yes I’m fine, just….lost in thought you know” Philip replied tearing his gaze away from Evan and back to the fog. Evan watched the killer stare into the foggy abyss.

“Alright but if you need anything you know where to find me….just watch out for the traps” Evan replied while giving Philip a pat on the back before making his way to his estate.

Philip watched him go. He had gotten up to walk to Autohavens when the mist started to grow around him. Sighing Philip tightened his grip on his weapons and continued into the fog.

Autohavens Wreckers.

Walking out of the fog Philip looked around at the creaking building of the warehouse. He didn’t look for long seeing a survivor almost immediately. As the trail continued Philip managed to hit a total of two survivors downing one by the basement. Picking up David he carried the cursing man down the stairs and through him on the hook listening to the blood curdling scream he had heard a thousand times before. Turning around he heard a thud as a survivor dropped down the stairs. Raising his weapon he blindly swung at the survivor on the stairs. His weapon collided with the survivor and he let out a all to familiar scream of pain. Philips stomach dropped as he recognized Jake’s voice immediately. Ripping his weapon away Philip pushed Jake down causing the survivor to hit the floor with a loud thud. It didn’t take him long to rush up the stairs and out of the shack.

Looking back at Philip and then at David Jake had decided to unhook David before trying his best to keep up with the unusually fast killer. Once David was off of the hook he ran after the heartbeat wasting no time tracking the killer down. Although Jake could follow the wraith he had a heck of a time catching up to him. He had lost him for a time finally pinpointing where he had gone after hearing a pained scream ring through the air. Turning the corner he could see Philip picking up Meg by a pallet. Rushing forward Jake slammed the pallet down in Philips face causing the killer not only to drop Meg who rushed off in the opposite direction and become momentarily stunned. Vaulting the pallet Jake managed to get a hold of Philips arm, holding tight he refused to let go as Philip tried to rip his arm away.

“Philip wait!” Jake shouted tightening his grip as much as he could. Philip fave one last tug before letting his arm of limp in Jake's grasp.

Staring at the determined survivor, Philip didn’t want to speak with him, he wouldn’t allow it but already injuring the survivor left him in a difficult situation.

“Let me go Jake” Philip replied his voice just barely above a whisper. Jake’s face was filled with anger in a second that twisted into a mournful expresion.

“No! I just want to talk to you! Please Philip at least here me out” Jake begged. He wasn’t used to talking to others especially to others he cared about. Wishing he had spent some more time with Claudette so that he at least knew how to calm the man down he did what he could to keep Philip from leaving him in the dust once more.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for a while now!” Jake replied tightening his grip again when he felt Philip try to tug away again.  
“I don’t want to hear what you have to say” Philip replied gently tugging at his arm again.

“Philip I didn’t mean anything I said back then. I was scared, please stop running from me” Jake responded while letting go of Philps arm, he hoped Philip didn’t ignore his request and disappear into thin air. Philip reamined in front of Jake although he kept looking off into the distance as a generator was completed.

“I care about you Philip, it may not seem like it but I do” Jake said hoping Philip was going to listen. Philips face remained looking towards the now open exit gate.

“It didn’t seem like it when you accused me of being like the others or when you told me I was just another man trying to use you to get close to the others” Philip replied coldly growing impatient as he saw a couple survivors leave.

“I was just speaking out of anger Philip! I didn’t mean what I said!” Jake shot back noticing Philips sudden interest in the last survivor.

“Jake I have to go” Philip said turning so that he could catch the now limping Meg who was unaware of the situation that was unfolding near the exit gate.

“Look at you Philip! Your acting like one of those monsters! Your acting just like one those beasts! Please just listen to me!” Jake said grabbing a hold of Philips wrist. Philip felt a spark of anger suddenly light up in his chest. Turning back to Jake he grabbed a hold of the man's scarf pulling him close.

“I AM ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS! Just like you said I’m a monster and you should be scared of me just like you were then! My job is to kill you! You don’t understand the pressure I’m under! I’ve let too many survivors escape! If you get in my way again I’ll kill you like the PREY YOU ARE!” Philip screamed in rage. Jake could see Philips face contort in anger. Out of shock Jake simply hung in Philips grabs until he dropped the survivor at his feet.

“I’m a killer Jake! A fucking uncaring, bloodthirst, ruthless, uncaring, killer! A monster who feeds of you peoples misery!” Philip continued staring down at the surprised Jake.

“I don’t deserve love or joy or kindness….you made that clear long ago” Philip replied now turning and rushing towards the doors. Jake sat in complete surprised. Not knowing exactly what to do Jake pulled himself up off the ground and started after Philip again.

Still in a mad rage full of anger and hurt, Philip continued towards the door. Meg had waited by it confused by the screams of a unknown source. Upon seeing Philip she turned on her heels and ran for the exit. Philip, seeing she had stood a little to far from the exit swung in her direction. He cried out in rage when he missed her, forced to watch her run into the mist Philip stood in complete rage. It didn’t calm down when he heard the footsteps behind him.

“I thought I told you to be scared of me” Philip shouted managed to grab Jake by the throat holding him in the air momentarily before throwing the survivor out the door and into the fog. The trial ended with Philip hitting several cars and piles of junk before he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees in horror. Placing his hands over his face Philip did his best to hold back tears.

“You idiot! You fucking idiot!” Philip repeated over and over until he finally turned into a sobbing mess on the dirt floor.

The Survivors Campfire,

Jake was thrown out of the trial roughly by a anger consumed Philip. Pulling himself off of the ground he turned around fast almost screamed in anger when the trial had already ended. Sitting down Jake stared at the ground in sorrow. He had tried to get back one of the only people he cared about here and ended up pushing him further away. Placing a hand on his face Jake let out a tired sigh. He sat there for a couple of hours before pulling himself off of the ground and making his way towards his favorite spot, dread and regret filling his heart as he went.

The Killers Campfire.

Philip sat on a log in complete sorrow. He had arrived at the campfire a moment ago to listen to Evans talk about the survivors new perks and what they could do. Philip didn’t really listen to Evan discussion. he was confused why he acted the way he did with Jake. it wasn’t like either of them to lose their tempers. In fact it was uncharastic of both of them. Jake was so quiet all the time he had assumed the man couldn’t get louder than a whimper and he himself usually barely talked above a whisper. He continued to think about the argument until he felt something watching him from behind. Turning around to glace in the direction he saw nothing behind him but the feeling didn’t go away. Dread started to creep up on him. A sudden thought past his mind. Looking into the sky he wondered if it was possible the Entity had something to do with it. After all there may be a chance he pissed it off. Philip almost smacked himself, of course it was possible, why wouldn’t it be? That being has power over everything here. Philip wondered if it was really the Entity or just himself losing control. He did have a urge to kill the whole match which was rare for him and he has been letting the survivors go a lot recently. Breathing in shaky breaths Philip could only hope he hadn’t pissed the Entity off too much.  
For his sake.

Haddonfield.

Dwight had grown more and more nervous everytime Michael left for a match. Philip had been avoiding the other killers for some reason and Michael was forced to leave Dwight alone during his matches. Although Herman had helped during the matches the man was still a loose cannon and didn’t take side often.  
Sitting on the couch Dwight fiddled with his shirt nervously. He kept looking up at the windows and jumping at every sound. He hoped Michael would come back soon. He felt his eyes start to drop as the time past and soon the leader was fast asleep on the couch.

Finally arriving at the house after the match Michael walked up the steps and tiredly opened the door. He paused upon seeing the survivor napping on the couch. Dropping his knife on a nearby table he made his way over to Dwight, gathering up the man he carried him up to the bed placing the sleeping survivor on it and laying down next to him. Although Michael was exhausted he couldn’t seem to sleep. So he just settled for holding Dwight close to himself. Listening to the survivors steady breathes Michael thought back to the time where he was cutting Freddy up. Michael would have continued to cut the killer up if there were any pieces left that were worthy of being chopped into tiny pieces. He doubted many of the killers were going to ignore the survivor for long. Evan was in charge here and under the Entity's powerful gaze there was only so much he could do to keep the other killers at bay and the worse thing he could do to them was kill them but that only brought them back later.   
Sighing Michael slightly tighten his grip on the survivor as he thought about all the things the others could do to him. Pulling his mask off completely he placed a kiss on Dwight's forehead. He grew tired of worrying about the man during trials. He had began to grow more aggressive during matches so that he could return home to Dwight faster. Every time he came back from a match he worried he would find Dwight dead in a puddle of his own blood. Reaching up and rubbing Dwight's cheek with his thumb Michael gazed at Dwight's face. He wasn’t sure how he could of ever brought himself to harm such a person. Closing his eyes he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to get some more Dwight and Michael in the next one. also your guy's comments help inspire me to write more. so Thank You to everyone who left such nice comments on my Fanfiction.


	10. I'd like to go with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake talks to Philip again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed every chapter! I am really appreciative of all the people who posted comments. so once again Thank You for leaving a comment and Thank You to everyone who left Kudos!

The Killers Campfire.

Philip sat on a log in complete sorrow. He had arrived at the campfire a moment ago to listen to Evans talk about the survivors new perks and what they could do. Philip didn’t really listen to Evan discussion. he was confused why he acted the way he did with Jake. it wasn’t like either of them to lose their tempers. In fact it was uncharastic of both of them. Jake was so quiet all the time he had assumed the man couldn’t get louder than a whimper and he himself usually barely talked above a whisper. He continued to think about the argument until he felt something watching him from behind. Turning around to glace in the direction he saw nothing behind him but the feeling didn’t go away. Dread started to creep up on him. A sudden thought past his mind. Looking into the sky he wondered if it was possible the Entity had something to do with it. After all there may be a chance he pissed it off. Philip almost smacked himself, of course it was possible, why wouldn’t it be? That being has power over everything here. Philip wondered if it was really the Entity or just himself losing control. He did have a urge to kill the whole match which was rare for him and he has been letting the survivors go a lot recently. Breathing in shaky breaths Philip could only hope he hadn’t pissed the Entity off too much.  
For his sake.

Haddonfield.

Dwight had grown more and more nervous everytime Michael left for a match. Philip had been avoiding the other killers for some reason and Michael was forced to leave Dwight alone during his matches. Although Herman had helped during the attack the man was still a loose cannon and didn’t take sides often.  
Sitting on the couch Dwight fiddled with his shirt nervously. He kept looking up at the windows and jumping at every sound. He hoped Michael would come back soon. He felt his eyes start to drop as the time past and soon the leader was fast asleep on the couch.

Finally arriving at the house after the match Michael walked up the steps and tiredly opened the door. He paused upon seeing the survivor napping on the couch. Dropping his knife on a nearby table he made his way over to Dwight, gathering up the man he carried him up to the bed placing the sleeping survivor on it and laying down next to him. Although Michael was exhausted he couldn’t seem to sleep. So he just settled for holding Dwight close to himself. Listening to the survivors steady breathes Michael thought back to the time where he was cutting Freddy up. Michael would have continued to cut the killer up if there were any pieces left that were worthy of being chopped into tiny pieces. He doubted many of the killers were going to ignore the survivor for long. Evan was in charge here and under the Entity's powerful gaze there was only so much he could do to keep the other killers at bay and the worse thing he could do to them was kill them but that only brought them back later.  
Sighing Michael slightly tighten his grip on the survivor as he thought about all the things the others could do to him. Pulling his mask off completely he placed a kiss on Dwight's forehead. He grew tired of worrying about the man during trials. He had began to grow more aggressive during matches so that he could return home to Dwight faster. Every time he came back from a match he worried he would find Dwight dead in a puddle of his own blood. Reaching up and rubbing Dwight's cheek with his thumb Michael gazed at Dwight's face. He wasn’t sure how he could of ever brought himself to harm such a person. Closing his eyes he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

Haddonfield.

When Dwight had woken up he was pleasantly surprised to see he was in a maskless Michaels arms. He wasn’t sure if he had seen the man without his mask before sure he seen him with his mask half off but never fully. Dwight sweared he fell in love with the killer all over again. Dwight smiled when the masked man opened his eyes to gaze upon him.

“Hi, ready to get up?” Dwight asked. Michael looked up out the window, although the scenery outside never changed he did it anyway. Michael’s face formed into a tired frown. Laying back down on the bed he wrapped his arms around the survivor pulling him closer. 

“Guess not” Dwight replied smiling as he attempted to hug the man back. Dwight relaxed in the man's arms, he was happy.

The Survivors Campfire.

Jake had hung around his spot away from the campfire for some time now. He played back the fight again and again in his head highlighting the parts where he could have done something to avoid the the fight or at least lesson it somehow. Laying back on the ground Jake stared into the trees branches. He really regretted what he did, he meant to mend things between them and instead had made them worse. He hadn’t known what he said so long ago still affected Philip, he didn’t know that Philip still hurt from what he said back then.  
A monster, that's what he had called him and that's what Philip had declared he was during the fight. Jake ran his hand down his face, if only he would have known how much of an effect it would of had on Philip.  
Hearing a twig break nearby Jake jumped up, scrambling to his feet. Scanning the forest he almost missed Claudette.

“Sorry” she said walking over to him.

“What’re you doing out here?” Jake asked turning away from Claudette.

“I came to check up on you and don’t you dare tell me nothing's wrong. I can see clearly something's bugging you” Claudette replied plopping down next to Jake's makeshift bed. Sighing he sat down next to her still refusing to look at her.

“Whats wrong?” she asked placing a comforting hand on the mans back. Jake shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Jake, tell me, maybe I can help besides, you still owe me for not telling me about Dwight and for just letting us search the woods for hours” Claudette replied folding her arms in front of her chest. Jake knew she would eventually win the battle so he cut it short by going ahead and telling her, all the while making sure he didn’t miss a single detail. Her face had dropped from the stern look to a more sympathetic one.

“Jake if you feel that bad about it you should try apologizing to him, judging from his actions we both know he's not going to be able to” Claudette said.

“Claudette I already tried to fix what I done years ago and made it even worse! I don’t know how to fix this! I don’t want him to hate me even more!” Jake replied already annoyed.

“Jake he picked you up by the neck and through you out of the match, he did that out of rage, if he didn’t really care about you he would of simply either hooked you or moried you….from what you’ve told me Jake waiting makes it worse. Don’t wait for him to come to you, if you really do care about him your going to have to go after him instead” Claudette replied doing her best to help. They both sat in silence for a couple minutes before Claudette looked up at him again.

“You do care about him right?” she asked. Sitting for a bit Jake finally decided to answer, truthfully.

“I do Claudette, I really do” Jake replied, “But what would I even say to him? Where on earth would I begin?” Jake started asking Claudette as if she knew the answers. She gave him a sympathetic look.

“Your the one who knows him the best, you’ve got to figure that out” she replied. 

“I….your right Claudette….Thanks for….you know everything” Jake replied nodding as Claudette finally got up and walked away.

“I hope you can make everything up” She said before she was too far away to be heard.

“Me too” Jake said, “Me too”.

 

Autohavens Wreckers.

Philip remained cloaked, sitting on top of one of the random cars. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, haven’t for a while now. After having a angry Entity on his back for a couple days he had somehow managed to get four kills in five matches causing the Entities focus to go somewhere else. Sighing he looked down at the ground. He kept thinking back to the argument Jake and he had. He kept thinking back to it, he hated himself for treating Jake like that. He even went as far as to pick the survivor up and throw him out of the match.  
Shaking his head he placed his hand over his face. He knew what Jake had said back then was true, they had to be! Why else would he turn on a man he cared about so deeply. The man was just pointing out fact that Philip didn’t want to believe. Letting his hand fall back onto the car he was just grateful he wasn’t put into a match with the survivor again. He didn’t know how he’d react. Laying down on the car he listened to the wind or at least the sound the trees made. He closed his eyes and groaned when he felt himself start to be pulled into a trial, jumping off the car he waited for the match to begin.

 

The match went as well as Philip expected, he only had seen two of the four survivors and out of those two he managed to hook one. Frowning he heard the exit gates open. Arriving at the exit gate he got a glimpse of the three survivors leave before he even got the chance to swing. Standing still he watched them run off into the mist. He was about to search for the last survivor before he turned around and found him standing behind him.

“Jake….” Philip replied his voice barely audible. The survivor stood behind him, mixed expressions on his face. Philip had tried to walk past him he didn’t want to feel the survivors gaze upon him but the saboteur was quicker and snatched his arm.

“Philip wait” Jake said. Puasing Philip stood still. He didn’t want to talk to the survivor, he felt too guilty. He just wanted to leave and pretend nothing had ever happened.

“I-I want to apologize” Jake said struggling with words. Looking back at Jake he couldn’t help but let his face show his surprise. He wasn’t exactly sure what Jake was apologizing for, sure they both fought but he was the one who lost his temper.

“For what?” Philip asked staring at Jake who locked eyes with him.

“Everything Philip, just everything. For what I said back then and for anything I did now. I’m, I’m not the best with words and….I feel like I didn’t handle the situation correctly” Jake replied hesitantly releasing Philips wrist when he assumed the killer wouldn’t leave.

“You don’t have to apologize Jake, I….I almost hurt you, no I did hurt you” Philip said back turning his head away from Jake.

“Yes I do Philip, I was the one who called you those things back then, I was the one who named you a beast, I was the who hurt you back then, and I was the one who started the fight in the first place” Jake replied still looking up at Philip who kept his gaze fixated on some object in the distance. He didn’t think it was Jake's fault after all it was he who refused to listen to Jake in the first place. He didn’t want to look at the man, his heart was full of regret and sorrow at the moment and he couldn’t bear to look at the man.

“Philip look at me” Jake said reaching over and grabbing Jakes arm. Philip ignored him for a second but Jakes constant stare soon brought his eyes over to him.

“I know what your thinking Philip it wasn’t your fault….Your not a monster, we both know it. It's really my fault in the end” Jake replied looking slightly lower so that he was staring at Philips chest instead of his face.

“Your not the only one at fault here” Philip replied, he realized that while he had been listening to Jake speak that he had been reaching towards Jake hand. Dropping his arm he looked away.

“Guess will mark it up as a draw then” Jake said looking up at the killer and giving him a smile. Philip nodded but didn’t look back at Jake. he almost jumped when he felt the survivor wrap his hand around Philips.

“I also never told you how I felt back then” Jake said tightening his grip on Philips hand “and how I feel now”. Philip turned back towards the survivor almost shocked.

“I know I’ve never acted like it or if you even feel the same way but I….I really….like you Phillip….alot” Jake looked up at the killer. Ever since he had first started talking to Philip he had felt this way. Sure maybe not at first sight but defiantly at first word. He was almost happy Philip had thrown a fit near the beginning of all this, hiding near a wall. Seeing a killer have other feelings than rage and annoyance gave Jake the courage to first walk up to the killer where he got to witness the worst weapon throw known to killer kind. While thinking back to the memory Jake couldn’t help but smile, he’d never forget the look on Philips face when the weapon had sailed through the air and landed nowhere near him, or the look he gave Jake when the survivor had stopped running from him all together.

Philip was in shock, while trying to find his words he had let himself be pulled lowered slightly so that Jake was eye level. He flinched out of complete surprise when Jake leaned forward and awkwardly kissed him. Pulling away Jake gave Philip an awkward smile to complete the kiss.

“I stopped running from you Philip so please stop running from me” Jake said, waiting for Philips response. When Philip continued to blankly stare at him he assumed he had done something wrong, that was until Philip had wrapped his arms around the survivor. Jake hugged in him back almost not wanting to let go.

Philip was still in shock, he couldn’t pick out a single emotion that was running wild inside of him. One of the strongest emotions Philip felt was pure joy.

Neither one of them let go for some time. Finally Jake pulled away from the killer.

“You remember that question you asked me so long ago” Jake asked hoping that Philip did.

“Yes” Philip replied he was afraid to say more fearing he would give himself false hope.

“I, I want to go with you Philip, others will take my place so it's fine” Jake replied reaching for Philips hand. He paused in surprise when he saw Philip reach for his hand too.

“That’d be really nice” Philip said trying his best not to scoop the man into his arms, he doubted Jake was used to being scooped into people's arms.

It had taken a while but they were together. Philip was almost overjoyed, yes, it had taken a while but it happened. He stared down at the survivor one last time before pulling him into the fog after him.

Things were a little rocky after that, some of the killers complained but Evans powerful gaze soon silenced them. It wasn’t long until Dwight and Jake didn’t have to worry about being attacked, not that Jake worried it was mostly Dwight. Most of the survivors missed the missing two, only a chosen few knew what had happened. Those being Claudette and Meg, Claudette had waited a while for Jake to return but she knew what had happened. She only told Meg because the woman was determined to search for hours looking for their missing members. It took awhile for Claudette to calm Meg, having to hold the others hands. Heck, if Jake and Dwight could find love then she could too.

Sitting on one of the roofs in Haddonfield Jake and Dwight chatted, the conversation really more like Dwight talking nervously as Jake nodded. Michael was there as well and they’d talk to him every now and then but he was worse than Jake when it came to conversation. Philip had been taken to a match and so the three waited on the fourth member to join. After a while of sitting in silence Dwight finally broke it, again.

“Jake?” Dwight said turning his head to look at the man.

“Hm?” was Jakes response, turning his head so he could look at the man.

“You think everything's going to be fine?” Dwight asked suddenly while Michael had moved to sit behind the survivor wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Dwights head. Jake could tell Dwight was fighting a smile. Seeing Philip appear at the edge of Haddonfield, waving and making his way over to them made Jake smile.

“Yeah, it's going to be alright” Jake said. Watching his love make his way into the house.

Everything was perfect.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm done with this fanfiction if means I can start a new one! if theres a fanfiction you guys would like to see leave a comment! I would like to write another fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you want this continued?


End file.
